Galant
(real name unknown) is a player, former hero, later a lone anti-hero of Sword Art Online. He is the main protagonist of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes and Sword Art Online: New Aincrad (Alongside Kirito). He is the leader of the Royal Knights, and Royal Knights United Player Army and boyfriend/in-game husband of Guinevere. Appearence Galant has promedy height and weight for a male of his age. He has dark blonde hair, styled to his left, with a long lock crossing diagonally his face and the rest to the same side, with an ahoge pointing out of the top right side of his head, and blue eyes with a strong determinated gaze. He is well fit and build, after performing sports. Real Life Before SAO, Galant weared a dark blue jacked, with black edges and insides. Beneath it a red sleveless t-shirt. He uses dark grey pants, and a brown belt, alongside red adn white shoes. he uses black fingerless gloves and is almost seen everywhere carring his shinai within a dark blue sheath. After SAO, Galant's clothes resemble the ones he uses in SAO, and he continues to use the Purple ribbon used by Sakura in real life. He wears a red sleveless t-shirt with a black decal, beneath a blue hooded jacket with black markings at the chest and the shoulders. He uses dark grey pants and brown shoes. He is also seen with a black suit, dark blue tie and black shoes, on more formal ocations. Sword Art Online He formely weared black t-shirt, and an orange shoulder pad attached to a belts slung across his chest and carries the sheath of his sword ans shield upon back. He wears elbow-lenght brown gloves with an amber circle.He has dark gray pants with a brown belt that has the symbol of the Royal Knights and He also has brown boots. He later obteined a blue sleeveless coat, with detais in black, which was then changed to Avalon's Coat, over a similar black t-shirt, with a red simbol on his left arm. He changed his pants to ones darker with amber kneepads. The rest of his clothes remain the same. After the death of Guinevere, he carried Leavatain on Guinevere's belt to his right part of the waist, and Guren on a sheath on his left boot. As a gladiator, he is seen without anything on the upperside of his body, showing his well-built body. He wards a dark grey patns with his boots, alongside his forearm protectos from his armor generally and the purple ribbon of his wife tied to his wrist. In the arena he uses a orange right handed manica, with his forearm protectors, and the leg protectos for his knees, and the same brown boots he normally uses. The purple ribbon remains tied to his wrist. New ALfheim Online Galant is one of the few users who real life apearence is the same as his avatar in games. His face is the same as SAO, but his gaze becames much more cold, strong and determinated and his clothes change a bit, in contrast to his SAO avatar. He continues to wear Avalon's coat, but this time, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red decal. He wears orange armor on his right shoulder that carrys a belt thats slung over his chest which carries the sheath of his two swords. He continues to wear the forearms protectors of Aegis, and changed his former elbow lengh gloves, to shorter ones and fingerless. The lower half of his body wears dark grey jeans with a brown belt. On his back, inside his jacket, he carrys multiple kunais for hunting and as an emergency weapon. His boots are brown with an orange circle on his ancle. On his right boot carries a knife as secondary weapon. On his right wrist, he continues to wear the purple ribbon worn by his deceased wife. Personality Galant is a player of SAO with an undying friendship with his friends and an undying love for his wife, Guinevere. Galant sees friends as the most valuable thing a person can have; he believes no one should ever have to be alone, and tries to convince others who reject friendship that it is something to be embraced. He is usually depicted as being serious, calm; even in very dangerous situations. He beleived that the power from the bond of his friends would give them the strength to overcome any situation and challenge. Contrary of many other players, he deos not hold despise on Kayaba for prisoning them in the death-game. When his reaming teammates wer killed by Laughing Coffin and he was unfairly sent to prison, he completely changed his personality. He finally acepted his fate (a thing he did not belived in, yet his wife did), and cleared his head to have just two goals in mind: clearing the game and his thirst for vengeance. Due to this, he became reckless and even violent, but still remains his good will and his serious and warrior-like personality. He also lost confidence in himself, blaming himself for leading of his friends to their deaths. Due to this, he became a solo player so that he could not endanger anyone anymore, and does not wish to me endanger anymore. Galant formely did not belive in Fate, but after Guinevere's death, his belief on it increased until the point of certanty. He embrased his new path, which was vengeance for what had happened to his friends. Background He attended school as every typical boy of his age. Among his clasmentes where his girlfiend, Guinevere and bests friends: Lance, Gawn, Dagonet, Bors, Percival, Tristan and Galahad. Thanks to the last one, they obteined the game Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, due his father worked in Argus. They loged in, and soon discovered that they could not log out. When Kayaba Akihiko revelead his tue intetions creating SAO, they created a guild called "Royal Knights". He was voted as leader and has the intetions of clearing the game alongside his friends. Player Report Galant/Player Report Combat Prowess Galant's fighing style, as much as the players of Aincrad, became better as it advanced in the game. He favored in battle sword and shield, thought he is much more seen not ussing the later, due to it makes him move with less speed, and he favors speed and agility in battle more than solid ground attacks. Arriving to a year after the begginig of SAO, Galant became one of the top-fighters of his army, not just almost an extrymly esquilled swordsman, but also an very good hand to hand combatent, thanks to the lessons of Bors, and the fact that he had a Martial Arts Skill. He has also developed a great durability, and can face several enemies at the same time, with getting tired, nor stoped by the pain they couse him. Following his gladiatorial training, Galant greatly develops his fighting abilities and eventually becomes the true Champion of the Ludus, and later, Champion of Aincrad. Galant is skilled in multiple styles of combat and in use of a cross-section of weapons. Being able to fight with a sword and shield, single-sword, sword and dagger, and latter on ALO, after obtaining Maximus Caliburn, dual swords. He has also adept to use any weapon at his disposal;like spears, daggers and hammers; and is has became extremely proficient in unarmed combat. As result of his extensive training and constant level up on both games, he is viewed as one of games' top warriors, capable of fighting alone, and defeating and/or kill skilled enemies or several players in groups. His skills even match unique skill players, like Ishi, Aki, or members of the Reapers. He bacame also capable of summoning Stardust Dragon. Galant also appears to be able to enter into a berserker rage in combat, which greatly augments his strength and overall ability. Tactical Ability Altogether, Galant is a force to be reckoned in the battlefield. His keen intellect and deadly skill combine to make him a true master of war. He is a skilled strategist and tactician. These traits, coupled with his bold, proficient tactics have provided invaluable leadership to the player army, giving them an unblemished record in battle that matches even when he met his intellectual and tactical equal, Cerdic(though he proven better than him). Other Forms Red-Eyed Galant After the death of his friends and wife, Galant recived Darkness within his heart. And as time grew, so did it. Because of thisGalant is capable of entering a "Berseker Rage State", also called "Wrath Galant". To enter this form, Galant has to be really angry, upset, or with wishes to kill, and so his eyes brilliant blue eyes glow, change into shining crimson red. This form greatly augments his strength and overall ability, capable of facing large groups of oponents, or other that are begger and stronger than him without hesitation. Still, this form also incriments Galant's savage, and is very difficult to control it. He cannot enter this form by personal will and must change by getting really upset. Towards the end of SAO, Galant seems to have leared how to use it and to activate it. Relationships Galant/Relationships Due his personality, he atracts most people that belive him a great leader and a good person. Thought he is on deep love with Guinevere, he knows other girls are atracted or have fellings for him. After becoming a gladiator and later a player killer, Galant's personality changes in gradually, and tends to avoid people, yet, many people are still attached or relationed with him. Abilities Sword Art Online(SAO) *'Lvl: '''96 *'HP:19000 *'''Main Equipment: **「Caliburn」(One Handed Straight Sword - Former Sword) **「Balmung Blade」 (One Handed Straight Sword - 4th Floor Boss Drop) **「Laevatein」(One Handed Straight Sword - Former of Guinevere) **「Brave Shield」 (One Handed Shield - Forged by Dagonet - Destroyed) **「Carnwennan」(One Handed Dagger - Crafted by Antinomy) **「Purple Ribbon」(Hair Holder - Former of Guinevere) **「Kunais」(Throwing Weapon) **「Aegis」 (Armor - Crafted by Lisbeth) **「Avalon's Coat」(Leather Coat) One Handed Straight Sword Skills *'Spining Shield' *'Stardust Slasher' *'Crescent Stardust Slasher' *'Rage Spike' One Handed Dagger Skills *'Rapid Bite' *'Fud Edge' Martial Arts Skills *'Spining Air Kick' *'Grey Fist' *'Garuru Fist' *'Meteor Impact' New ALO *'Lvl:'96 *'HP: '''19000 *'Main equipment:' **「Balmung Blade」(One Handed Straight Sword-4th Floor Boss Drop) **「Laevatein」(One Handed Straight Sword - Former of Guinevere) **「Maximus Caliburn/Maximus Caliburn Twin Swords」 (One Handed Straight Sword/s - Maximus Quest Reward) **「Carnwennan」(One Handed Dagger) **「Purple Ribbon」(Hair Holder - Former of Guinevere) **「Kunais」 (Throwing Weapon) **「Aegis」 (Armor) **「Avalon's Coat」(Leather Coat) One Handed Straight Sword Skills *'Spining Shield' *'Stardust Slasher' *'Crescent Stardust Slasher' *'Shimmer Spike' *'Clustering Wishies' Dimachearus Skills *'Maximus Lightning Caliburn''' *'Starlight Saber' *'Stardust Explosion' *'Seal of the Ten Elements' One Handed Dagger Skills *'Rapid Bite' *'Fud Edge' Martial Arts Skills *'Spining Air Kick' *'Grey Fist' *'Garuru Fist' *'Embracer' *'Meteor Impact' *'Lightning Fist' Notable Achivements SAO *Last attack Boss 4th Floor. *Co-Defeater of the 26th floor boss. *Slayer of Cerdic. *Almost finished the Maximus Quest. *Champion of the Gladiators in Aincrad. New ALO *Wielder of the Legendary Sword Maximus Caliburn. Gallery Covers and Posters SAO-PoA.jpg|Galant, as he turns into ash. Cover for Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes Galant R.jpg|Galant, battle position for the 200 pages aniversary Galant Guinivere kiss.jpg|Galant and Guinevere Kissing 200-pages-aniversary-Heros.jpg|Galant alongside Riley, Snow and Ishi for the 200th page aniversary Galant-PoA-Poster-chap14.png|Galant for the poster of the 14th episode of PoA PosterArc2-RoarofTheCrowd.jpg|Galant for the cover of the second Arc of PoA Thorns Within the Heart-Cover.jpg|Galant in the Cover of Thorns Within the Heart PoA-BeforeTheFire-Cover.jpg|Galant for the Cover Before The Fire Galant-Guinevere-Poster.jpg|Galant and Sakura SAO-CB-PosterChap26.jpg|Galant and Ishi for the Poster of CHapter 26th of SAO:Clashing Blades Chapter Images Galant-vs-SM.jpg|First Sight of Glant in the first Chapter Galant-Guinevere-Chap3.jpg Galant-defeats-belphegor.jpg Galant-Lance-Brawl.jpg Galant-Guinevere-Ridge.jpg Galant-Heathcliff.jpg|Galant and Heathcliff Galant-Lance-BB.jpg Galant-Horseback.jpg Galant-Diana-kiss.jpg PoA-Chap15-end.jpg Brother-vs-Brother.jpg Chap16-battle-end.jpg Chap-16-end.jpg I-Am-Galant.jpg|I...Am....Galant! Other Artists GalantIshi.jpg|Galant and ishi, drawn by Fate for Christmas SAOFC.jpg|Galant, Ihsi and Snow, drawn by Ishi for Christmas Quotes *''“I don’t think so, without you, there is no reason for me to continue. But we must take this risk. I want to spent real moments with you, in the real world. Walking, shearing, breathing, kissing. I know you want the same. I will fight until the bitter end, with you and the rest of the guild. We will never give up. Ever”''―'Galant' to Guinevere *''"For you"―'''Galant' to Guinevere *''"CRESCENT STARDUST SLASHER!―'''Galant' finishes the boss of the 4th floor *''“It was always his intention to trap us upon this ridge. He will travel from the north with his army behind us. And when he comes, death shall follow in his wake.”''―'Galant' *''"STARDUST EXPLOSION!"― '''Galant' finishes the boss of the 50th Floor *''"'You don't owe your friends anymore. You have given them your life. You have given them everything" '"Not everything. Not yet"''―Galant' '''and Leafa *"There's a grabbed stone in the dungeon of the 50th floor where the names of my friends are inscribed. I try to honor their deeds, even as their faces fade from my memory. Those memories are all that's left, when those bastards have taken everything else."―'''Galant' *''“Knights! The gift of freedom is yours by right, and so you have chosen to stand by my side! But the Victory we seek resides not in other place or other moment, it's in us! And in our actions on this day! If this be our Fate, then so be it. But let history and all those in Aincrad remember, that as free men, we chose to make it so!”''―'Galant '''to the Royal Knights before the final battel aginst Cerdic *"Merry Christmas! Yet this Christmas is unlike any other. This night hearts lift in joyous reunion with thought lost to us. Fathers. Brothers and sisters. Friends and lovers. Hold them close for the shadow of Aincrad is upon us. We shall seek your destiny together - whatever the cost. YET LET US NOT PASS FROM MEMORY THOSE LEFT ABSENT OF OUR ARMS - THOSE WHO SACRIFICED THEIR LIVES, SO THAT ALL, MAY LIVE FREE!" ―'''Galant ' *''"Split heavens with the sound of his name. Let it carry to Kayaba Akihiko, as distant thunder promising storm of blood. All who are able will continue until floor 100. And this I promise you, WE WILL LIVE FREE, OR JOIN OUR BROTHERS IN DEATH!―'''Galant' *''"I… AM…GAAAALAAAAAAAANT!"Galant accepts his fate *“Leave this place…Your fate lies elsewhere. Not like mine…''”―'Galant '''to Ishi Music Themes Music Theme= |-| Battle Theme= |-|Theme2= Trivia *Galant is based on myself, Son Goku, Spartacus, Gannicus, Yusei Fudo and Prototype Saber(King Arthur). **Galant's apearece is based on Yusei Fudo, but his face, it is based on myself. **His personality is based on the five characters. **His voice actor is the same as Yusei. **The same as Spartacus, first used sword and shield, and then changed his style with two swords. *The ''dimachaerus ''was a type of Roman gladiator who wielded dual swords. This Latin name derives from the Greek word διμάχαιρος, meaning "bearing two knives" (''di- dual + machairi- knife). *He regularly says the name of the sword skill he is using, specialy when he uses it for the first time. *The fact that Galant uses the power of ice of his right hand and fire on his left is a reference to Omnimon. *His songs are sang by Guinevere. *Galant has small roles in Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades in chapters 20 and 26. *Galant is one of the youngest principal characters of the wikia (of current users). *Galant has been sometimes compared to Ishi due to both characters are very similar to each other. *On real life, after SAO, Galant rides a black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-19. *Galant was among the players that were listed for the adquiering of the "Dual Blades" Unique Skill. *Though the title "Champion of Aincrad" is a title given to a gladiator that is the best of Aincrad, it became's Galant's epithet since he was the only Champion of Aincrad. Category:SAO Player Category:Solo Player Category:Player Category:Clearer Category:Guild Leader Category:Male Category:Guild Member Category:Protagonist Category:ALO Player Category:Members of the Royal Knights Category:Gladiator